Pastel Perfect
by VIOSgetz
Summary: Chap. 3 Update! WonKyu. Selembut pastel,Selembut bayu,Semanis madu,Baby Kyu/ Choi Minho, Choi Taemin, Cho Family/ Warning : BL,boy x boy, innocent!kyu, posesif!Won. Don't Like, Just Skip. Mohon bagi Reader yang tidak menyukai uke!Kyu SAYA MOHON SANGAT AGAR TIDAK MEMBACA INI. Anda menghargai saya maka Saya akan menghargai Anda balik. Bukankah ini yang disebut KESOPANAN. Terima kasih
1. Prologue

**Pastel Perfect**

**DON'T LIKE, JUST LEAVE ON "X" SYMBOL**

Disclaimer : SMEnt

Pairing : Choi Siwon & Cho Kyuhyun

Other : Choi Minho Choi Taemin

Cho Jonghyun Cho Jino

Genre : Romance

Rate : M

Warning : BL , Shounen-ai, Gaje, GS for Taemin

a/n : _#HappyWonKyuDay_

.

.

**_Vios_**

.

.

Selembut pastel

Selembut bayu

Semanis madu

Baby Kyu

.

"Hhhh...Hhhyyuunggg..."panggil seorang namja manis dengan susah payah.  
"Hmm,babyyy.."jawab –gumam pria yang sedang sibuk mengecup-ngecup bahu,leher,serta bawah telinga namja manis tersebut. Ohh jangan lupakan misi pentingnya mari-tambah-kissmark.  
"Sstt...Stttopp it,please"pinta halus namja manis tadi dengan sedikit –ya sedikit desisan getaran tubuhnya yang ia tahan agar tidak menjadi desahan.

"Hhyyuunngghhhhh,eehhhh,,,plueehhheeeasssse"mohon namja manis.  
"Wae..?!"masih sibuk dengan misi utamanya mari-hisap-tubuh-manis-ini.  
Sang namja manis menarik kepala pria yang berada diatas tubuhnya karena merasa permintaannya diabaikan,kemudian mempertemukan belah bibir sexy-nya dengan bibir joker pria tersebut. Tentu saja pria tersebut dengan senang hati memperdalam French kiss tersebut.

Dalam ,,,

Dalam ,,,

Hisap ,,,

Hisap ,,,

Hisap lebih kuat,,

"Ngghhhh,won...woonnniehh.."

Jilat ,,

Jilat ,,

Gigit,,

Gigit tipis,

Jilat ..

Hisap,

Kemudian melesak kedalam rongga yang lebih hangat dan begitu memabukkan.  
Mengabsen semua penghuni dalam goa hangat itu.  
Menggelitik langit-langit yang lembut bagaikan soft cream tart.  
Mengajak dansa lidah manis yang semanis pemiliknya_**, BabyKyu**_.

Lidah bertarung lidah.  
Saling mengajak untuk berperang, siapa yang mendominasinya dan keluar sebagai The Winner yang akan menentukan apakah kegiatan ini berlanjut atau hanya cukup sebagai hot morrning kissing yang kemudian fict ini hanya akan menjadi Rate Semi-M #readers rolling eyes.

Morning activity tersebut terjadi sekitar 7 menit. Ohh jangan katakan kalian tidak tau alasannya,karna Anda semua pasti sudah tahu. Yuppss, they are need to breath. Oxygen Oxygen Ohh Oxygen.

Cpkkk –

Lepaslah tautan tersebut dengan si namja manis –BabyKyu yang terlihat errrr, ehm-menggoda-ehm.  
Lets check it out,,

Mata sayu – check ..!  
Wajah memerah – check ..!  
Bekas saliva yang ... – check ..!  
Bibir bengkak – check ..!  
ahhh,menambah kesexy-an si pemilik.

Uhhhh panasss #ignore it.

Who is BabyKyu?  
**BabyKyu is OWNED BY CHOI SIWON.  
**Woww, serasa seperti property huh?

And ,,,

Who is Choi Siwon?  
**Choi Siwon is BabyKyu's husband**, ohhh maafkan saya maksudnya adalah **Husband yang berstatus Seme**.

.

**Vios**

.

_Cho Kyuhyun POV_

Aku, Cho Kyuhyun (21thn) telah menikah dengan Choi Siwon ketika umurku 17 tahun.  
Aku bertemu dan mengenal pria tampan ketika aku bersekolah di Jepang.  
Ya, aku bersekolah di Jepang sejak usia 10 tahun, namun karna tinggi IQ 171, aku mengikuti excellence class dan lulus pada usia 15 tahun.  
Dan inilah pertemuan kami.

_**Flashback 11 years ago**_

"Appa, kyunnie ingin jalan-jalan disekitar sini. Bolehkah ?"  
"Sure baby boy appa, tapi harus ditemani ahjussi Han. Oke ?"  
"Ne, appa. Gomawa" girangku ketika aku berumur 10 tahun.

Ketika itu aku baru saja tinggal di Jepang, karna pada saat usia kanak-kanakku yang terlalu ditekan untuk dididik menjadi penerus keluarga terkadang membuatku cepat bosan dan suntuk, tapi semua itu aku lakukan dengan hati lapang, karna aku sendiri pada masa itu belum tau apa-apa. Yang ada hanyalah belajar,belajar,belajar dan jika ada waktu senggang sedikit saja maka aku manfaatkan untuk keluar, tetapi harus ijin dengan appa dan selalu ditemani oleh Pengurus Rumah Han ketika berjalan-jalan.

Bagiku tidak masalah, toh aku masih kecil dan butuh seseorang membimbingku dalam kota yang besar ini bahkan sering disebut lautan manusia,ahh jangan lupakan jika aku masih dalam proses tahap belajar Bahasa Jepang.

Han ahjussi sangat sopan bahkan penurut terhadapku meskipun dia jauh lebih tua tetapi beliau sangat menghormatiku, oleh karna itu aku sangat menghargai jasa beliau, dan aku tidak ingin terlalu merepotkannya, beliau adalah pengurus rumah bukan baby sitterku. **Dan disinilah letak kesalahan terindahku.**

Tokyo adalah kota yang sangat indah, aku suka pemandangan manusia dari level 12 gedung mall ini, mereka seperti semut, kecil-kecil dan imut, rasanya ingin menerkam mereka melalui tanganku yang kecil ini. Ahh ini seperti adegan Tom yg ingin menerkam Jerry. Ya itulah isi otakku ketika berumur 10 tahun meskipun cerdas, tetap saja aku kanak-kanak.

Setelah puas dengan pemandangan manusia tadi dan fantasi kanak-kanak, aku berjalan keliling di mall ini dengan Han ahjussi yang setia dibelakangku? Apa? Hanya dia? Ya,kalian tidak salah,hanya Han ahjussi yang menemaniku,karna aku tidak suka dengan banyak bodyguard,hanya akan membuatku seperti orang yang pamer.

Mataku sibuk lihat kanan kiri hingga aku tidak menyadari jika ternyata aku lari sana lari sini karna excited dengan barang-barang elektronik tanpa menghiraukan kehadiran Han ahjussi.  
Namun diantara semua barang elektronik tadi hanya **satu barang** yang membuatku berbinar-binar, **PSP**.

Ketika aku menginginkan barang tersebut,aku mencari Han ahjussi untuk menanyakan tentang kualitas PSP Hitam itu,tapi ketika aku menoleh kebelakang aku tidak mendapatinya,aku mencarinya dengan memanggil namanya "Han ahjussi eodiesso?",namun nihil.  
Aku tetap berfikir positif,"mungkin Han ahjussi sedang di toilet"gumamku.

Aku tetap berada ditempat itu,karna mengingat nasihat umma "Jika Kyunnie merasa kehilangan jejak Han ahjussi maka kyunnie harus berdiam ditempat,namun jika kyunnie merasa takut mintalah tolong seseorang untuk membantu kyunnie,jangan menangis ne. Umma, Appa dan Han ahjussi pasti menemukan Kyunnie,jangan mau diajak orang yang tidak dikenal"tutur panjang umma terhadapku ketika dulu aku pernah terpisah atau lebih tepatnya tersasar diperusahaan appaku sendiri.

.

.

1 jam lebih aku menunggu Han ahjussi untuk menemukanku, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda ciri badan Han ahjussi,begitulah pikirku. Namun kemudian aku teringat nasehat tadi, "minta tolong"gumam –lagi polosku.  
Aku mencari-cari orang yang kelihatan baik,nah itu dia. Seorang ibu yang anggun nan cantik dan sepertinya raman dan baik.

Aku menyentuh lengan dia,mencari perhatian darinya, ah matanya sungguh meneduhkan diriku yang hampir menangis karna kehilangan jejak Han ahjussi.  
"Miss, can you help me. I'm lose"tuturku dalam Bahasa Inggris,berharap ia mengerti dan bersedia membantuku.  
"Ehh, you lose? You come here with your mom?"ia sedikit tersentak dengan kehadiranku dan terkejut ketika aku mengatakan bahwa aku tersesat. Aku menggelengkan kepala ketika beliau menanyakan apakah aku datang bersama ibuku.  
"So, with who?"tanyanya lagi  
"My uncle"jawabku lirih  
"Don't worry dear, I'll help you"ucapnya dengan senyum menawannya yang diiringi dengan dimple smile yang mebuatnya begitu cantik.  
"Are you Korean?"tanyanya lagi,sepertinya beliau ingin memastikan kewarganegaraanku. Sedikit perasaan takut dan was-was dalam benakku, bagaimanapun aku orang luar bukan orang asli jepang, bisa saja dia menanyakan passport kemudian melaporkanku pada pihak yang berwajib bagaimanapun aku takut, karna aku tidak membawa sembarang identitas diri. Begitulah pola pikirku yang masih kanak-kanak.

Aku menganggukkan kepala,pasrah terhadap Tuhan jika ternyata ibu yang cantik ini melaporkanku pada pihak berwajib.  
Wait, ditersenyum dan senyuman itu kali ini membuatku takut dengan kebenaran asumsiku tadi.  
Tapi ... "tunggu sebentar ya nak, ahjumma cari dulu anak ahjumma, setelah itu kita kebagian pencarian. Oke?"aku hanya menganggukkan kepala.

Sekitar 10 menit ahjumma tadi datang dengan seorang remaja yang sangat tampan, ya aku mengakuinya karna masih polos. Remaja laki-laki tadi mirip sekali dengan ahjumma –ibunya .  
sepeti copy-an namun dalam raga laki-laki.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian itu, aku berteman dengan remaja tadi yang sekarang aku ketahui namanya **Choi Siwon**, 18 tahun. Ia pribadi yang sangat baik, bisa disebut gentle man.

Hubungan kami sangat akrab,bahkan ia mengajariku berbagai materi bisnis. Selain tampan,kaya ia juga berwibawa.  
Aku tidak menyadari jika keakraban kami menuju kesebuah **jalinan yang terlarang**, namun bagiku dan dia inilah Cinta. Meskipun menentang keluarga, bahkan lari dari Negara kelahiran untuk menikah dan hidup bersama. Tidak peduli dengan apapun,terlebih Siwon hyung, semenjak hari ditentangnya kami,ia benar-benar menutup hati dan dunia untuk siapapun. Siwon hyung selalu membisikkan kata itu **"Hanya ada Aku dan Kamu".**

.

.

_Back to Normal POV_

Cpkkk –

Lepaslah tautan tersebut dengan si namja manis –BabyKyu yang terlihat errrr, ehm-menggoda-ehm.  
"hahhh hahhh hahhh hahhh.. hyung kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi? Hyung hampir saja membuatku tidak bernafas"ujar Kyuhyun setelah berakhirnya sesi ciuman panas mereka,namun tidak untuk Choi Siwon.  
Si tampan ini masih saja belum puas, buktinya ia masih sibuk dengan kegiatan awal tadi, mari-perbanyak-kissmark-di-tubuh-my-babyKyu. Ck, seme yang tidak ada puasnya huh?!

"I love you so much Babykyu(jilat). I love you even I wanna die(gigit). Even I die, I still love you my love BabyKyu(jilat)"siwon membisikkan kata-kata itu tepat ditelinga Kyuhyun hingga membuat sang pecinta geme starcraft itu blushing parah. Ohh seandainya jantung bisa keluar pasti jantungnya sudah keluar dari tadi, karna sedari tadi jantungnya bergerak ingin keluar,ditambah kata-kata romantic itu. Uhhh siapapun pasti akan mengalami hal yang sama dengan Kyuhyun.

"Hyung,kumohon berhenti, kyunnie lelah wonnie"ujar Kyuhyun dengan menggigit bibirnya agar menahan desahannya, telinga adalah sesuatu yang sensitive.

"arasseo,Babykyu"terpaksa namja tampan tadi menghentikan kegiatannya yang begitu mengasyikkan –baginya. Ia kemudian mengecup dahi Babykyu-nya dengan penuh cinta dan juga kelembutan. Ohh too romantic.

.

**Vios**

.

Dalam sebuah ruangan bernuansa klasik yang bertaburan dengan barang mewah dan antik sepasang suami-istri sedang berdiam diri.  
Ya, hanya itu yang mereka lakukan setelah bertengkar hebat. Choi Minho dan Choi Taemin.

"Bukan salah Siwon maupun Kyuhyun jika mereka menjadi Gay. Kau menyuruhnya untuk belajar bisnis di Jepang sedangkan kau sendiri tau **Jepang Negara yang bebas. Hubungan sesame pria telah terjadi pada jaman peperangan**. Apa kau juga akan menyalahkan Jepang juga? Apa salahnya menjadi Gay? Jika kau ingin menyalahkan seseorang maka salahkanlah dirimu yang tidak mampu menjadi ayah yang baik. Kau appa yang konyol dan berpikiran sempit" geram Ny. Choi kepada sang suami.

"**Kita cerai**"lanjutnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"marah balik Minho.

"**Sebagai seorang wanita, aku bisa hidup tanpa seorang lelaki atau suami. Namun sebagai seorang ibu, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa anakku**".

.

.

**Tbc/end**

.

-xoxo-

October,13.12

By

**Vios**

h_getz

Note :

Jika cerita ini lanjut, mungkin alurnya speed-slowest . saya namakan seperti itu,karna cerita ini sedikit rumit dan complicated dari sudut pandang Cho Kyuhyun dan sifat sebenar Choi Siwon.

_**Perfect Pastel ? ohh itu adalah sebuah nama TAS.  
Apa maksudnya? Its secret for now**_.

Dan saya harap Anda menghargai karya dan para author lainnya. **Mohon jangan Bash apapun**. Sebelum nge-Bash sebaiknya 1) cari cermin 2) berkacalah.

Patutkah Anda nge-Bash orang lain jika Anda saja seperti tikus yang suka hidup dalam bawah tanah?  
**Please, don't be like that . If you dislike just leave. Be A Good Reader Please**.


	2. Chapter 1

**Pastel Perfect**

**DON'T LIKE, JUST LEAVE ON "X" SYMBOL**

Disclaimer : SMEnt

Pairing : Choi Siwon & Cho Kyuhyun

Other : Choi Minho Choi Taemin

Cho Jonghyun Cho Jino

Genre : Romance

Rate : M

Warning : BL , Shounen-ai, Gaje, GS for Taemin

a/n : _#HappyWonKyuDay_

.

.

_Vios_

.

.

Selembut pastel

Selembut bayu

Semanis madu

Baby Kyu

.

Tek ,,  
Suara sendok dan garpu dengan posisi tertelungkup, menandakan bahwa penggunanya telah menyelesaikan makan malamnya.  
Menghela nafas lembut kemudian –  
"ehm ehmm, saya telah selesai" dehem –ujar pengguna sendok &garpu tadi.  
Tiga orang yang menemaninya pun mengikutinya dengan hal yang sama –meletakkan sendok & garpu diatas piring dengan elegan dan sopan.

"Tolong keluarkan desert-nya"tutur sang Nyonya Besar kepada Han-s_si_, selaku Pengurus Rumah tersebut dengan sopan namun tetap wibawa.

"**Choi Siwon-**_**ssi**_, bagaimana dengan kabarmu hari ini? Apakah semua berjalan lancar?"Tanya **Tuan Besar Keluarga Cho** kepada salah satu teman –teman anaknya yang kini ikut serta dalam dinner keluarga, dan hal itu sudah sering terjadi di Keluarga Cho semenjak 3 tahun yang lalu. Alasannya, selain Choi Siwon adalah teman satu-satunya Pewaris Keluarga Cho, orang tua Siwon adalah salah satu kolega bisnis Keluarga Cho. So, no problem. Justru menambah pihak kawan dalam urusan bisnis.

Ck, taktik politik, huh?!

"Ya, semua berjalan lancar **Tuan Cho Jonghyun**, perusahaan kami hanya mengalami sedikit keterlambatan dalam pengiriman mobil ke Hongkong karna issue illegal barang import, namun semua itu sudah saya atasi"jawab Choi Siwon dengan wibawa layaknya ialah President Choi. Ya, ia tahu apa yang ditanyakan oleh Tn. Cho Jonghyun bukanlah kabar tentang fisiknya, namun lebih kepada bisnis.

"Tidak bisakah Anda semua memilih topik yang lebih ringan Tn. Cho Jonghyun , Choi Siwon-_ssi_? Seperti, eehhmm golf, film aha atau game"sinis serta seru –pada kata terakhir anak bungsu keluarga Cho, **Cho Kyuhyun**.

Choi Siwon terkikik mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang baginya terdengar kekanak-kanakan, mengusap lembut surai ikal tersebut, lalu "Ada game golf baru. _You wanna try Kyunnie_?" ujar lembut Siwon yang disertai dengan senyuman lembut, menampakkan dimple smile yang menjadi ciri khasnya. .

"_Absolutely,Hyung. I can't wait for try it"_semangat Kyuhyun terhadap new game.

Uhh, **gameholic** ya ?

Tn. Cho Jonghyun, Ny. Cho Jino serta Choi Siwon hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun.  
Bagaimanapun Kyuhyun masih berusia 15 tahun_. So, naturally_.

**.**

**Vios**

**.**

"**BabyKyu Choi**, apa yang sedang kau lamunkan? Hmm? Apa BabyKyu ingin membeli game terbaru?"Tanya lembut Siwon kepada sang **'istri'** yang –sepertinya sedang melamunkan sesuatu.

"_Aniya_, Siwonnie. Kyunnie hanya teringat jika kita belum berbelanja untuk minggu ini. Lihatlah hari ini Kyunnie hanya menyiapkan _sandwich_ untuk makan siang kita". Ya, sekarang pasangan WonKyu kita sedang makan siang. Apa ? alasannya? Ahh, tentu saja kalian pasti tahu jika sarapan Choi Siwon adalah ehm-not-food-ehmm (*mohon lihat chap.1).

"Gwenchana my lovely BabyKyu. Aku akan membeli persediaan kita nanti malam"ujar Siwon lembut.

"_Ani_, Kyunnie akan membelinya sendiri. Kyunnie emm istri Wonnie"ujar Kyuhyun yang sedikit –errr malu ketika mengatakan kata 'istri'.

Siwon mengerutkan alisnya serta mengeraskan rahangnya ketika Kyuhyun menolak rencananya untuk membeli persediaan bahan makanan, tanpa menghiraukan kalimat terakhir Kyuhyun, 'Kyunnie-istri-Wonnie'.

"**Membiarkanmu** berbelanja sendiri kemudian digoda T.O.P, si manager mall yang kurang kerjaan dan kurang sopan itu?"ucap Siwon dengan wajah datar, terlebih menggunakan kata 'mu' bukan BabyKyu ataupun Kyunnie seperti biasanya.

Deg

Inilah yang selalu ditakutkan Kyuhyun ketika Siwon menampakkan wajah datarnya. Demi Tuhan, Kyuhyun takut. Satu-satunya hal yang ia takutkan didunia ini adalah ketika Siwon marah.

"_Aniya,_ Siwonnie. Kyunnie tidak pernah memikirkan hal tersebut"jawab –lirih Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah? Kenapa kau ingin pergi belanja dan menolak jika aku yang belanja? Lalu apa yang kau lamunkan tadi jika bukan manager mall sialan itu?" Ya, Siwon tidak menyukai jika ada yang menggoda Kyuhyun –_aniya_ ia marah , sangat marah jika ada yang menyentuh Kyuhyun. Jangankan disentuh, seorang wanita berbincang-bincang dengan Kyuhyunnya bisa dipastikan ia akan marah besar dan kemudian mengurung Kyuhyun agar siapapun tidak bisa berbicara dengan Kyuhyunnya ataupun sekedar melihat. Berlebihan memang. Overprotective and Possessive huh ?! Yes, he did. **Kyuhyun hanya miliknya**. Jika saja ada mall lain atau bahkan minimarket-pun taka pa, Siwon pasti akan lebih memilih berbelanja ditempat lain. Jika saja ada .

"Wonnie-ah, bukan seperti itu percayalah. T.O.P hyung hanya menanyakan kabar itu saja tidak lebih. Ia sudah memiliki kekasih, Wonnie tau Jiyoung kan? Ia kekasih T.O.P hyung" jelas Kyuhyun yang tentu saja hanya akan memperparah keadaan.

"Oo, sekarang kau berani membelanya ya? Baiklah sekarang aku semakin percaya jika tadi kau melamunkan lelaki lain!"bentak Siwon kasar kepada Kyuhyun.

"Hiikkkss, _aniya_ Wonnie. Kyunnie hanya teringat _umma, appa_, serta _noona_. Apa itu salah?" ujar Kyuhyun yang sedikit dengan isakan –menahan tangis agar Siwon tidak salah paham, namun naas sepertinya keputusan untuk jujur bahwa ia rindu keluarga adalah salah besar.

Siwon menarik –paksa serta menyeret Kyuhyun ke kamar mereka kemudian membekap mulut Kyuhyun agar tidak berteriak –mengganggu apartment sebelah. Kemudian mengikat kedua tangan dan kaki Kyuhyun diatas tempat tidur mereka. Tanpa mendengar mohon yang disertai isakan serta air mata yang mengalir deras dari mata cokelat bening Kyuhyun.

"Aku pergi kerja dulu, Danniel pasti sudah menungguku. Kau jangan membuat tetangga kita terusik, BabyKyu"ucap yang sebenarnya makna perintah dari Siwon jika Kyuhyun tidak ingin mendapatkan lebih dari ini.

Kyuhyun hanya mampu menganggukkan kepala yang masih disertai isakan dan air mata terus saja mengalir. Ya , ia sakit. Sakit karna selalu seperti ini jika salah mengucapkan sesuatu yang bisa membangkitkan amarah Siwon, meskipun ia sangat hati-hati dalam memilih kalimat namun tetap saja terkadang kalimat itu yang justru membuat dirinya seperti ini .

Diikat dan dikurung seharian tanpa mampu bisa melakukan apapun, meskipun hanya ke kamar mandi yang hanya 7 langkah saja.

"Dan satu hal lagi. **Hanya ada Aku dan Kamu**"bisik Siwon kemudian mengunci pintu kamar mereka tanpa memperdulikan tatapan memelas Kyuhyun.

'Noona, apa yang harus Kyunnie lakukan'

**.**

**Vios**

**.**

Tok tok tok

"Maaf, Direktur, saya hanya ingin menyerahkan _file_ hasil rapat tiga hari yang lalu dari Chocolate Enterprise"ujar sang sekretaris.

"Masuk saja,Han Sekretaris"perintah sang Direktur.

"Emm, maaf mengganggu Anda, Cho Ahra _sajangnim_".

"_Aniya,gwenchanayo_. Letak saja file itu, saya akan memeriksanya setelah menyelesaikan laporan ini"ujar lembut Cho Ahra –sang Direktur.

"_Ne, sajangnim_. Mohon jaga kesehatan dan pola makan Anda. Sepertinya Anda terlihat kurus akhir-akhir ini"ujar Han Sekretaris.

"_Ne, khamsahamniddha_ Han Sekretaris"jawab Cho Ahra penuh dengan kesopanan

"Saya permisi"ujar –lagi Han Sekretaris.

"Kyuhyun-ah. Apakah kau bahagia? Seharusnya semua ini kau yang mengerjakannya"lirih Ahra sendirian, retina matanya menangkap puluhan document yang bertumpuk dimeja kerjanya.

"Kau tahu, kau nakal saeng. Membiarkan _noona_-mu yang cantik ini mengerjakan sendirian hingga tubuh s_exy_-ku bertransformasi jadi kurus. Awas saja jika kau tidak bahagia, Kyunnie"ucap Ahra pada dirinya sendiri dengan kalimat yang narsis, namun mempunyai makna lain dalam kalimat tersebut.

Kemudian ia tersenyum. Tersenyum getir.

**Senyuman kecut**.

Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti kasihan terhadap dirinya yang harus menanggung beban berat. Terlebih ia hanya seorang wanita yang mencoba untuk tegar.

**.**

**Vios**

**.**

_Choi Kyuhyun POV_

"Dan satu hal lagi. **Hanya ada Aku dan Kamu**"bisik Wonnie ditelingaku kemudian mengunci pintu kamar kami tanpa memperdulikan tatapan memelasku.

'_Noona_, apa yang harus Kyunnie lakukan'batinku.

Inilah yang selalu aku takutkan selama pernikahan kami yang telah berjalan 5 tahun.  
Aku tahu, Siwon hyung sangat mencintaiku melebihi nyawanya sendiri. Ya aku tahu itu. Ia tidak akan membiarkanku dilukai oleh orang lain, namun kau tau hyung, kau melukai fisikku dengan cintamu yang dibakar dengan api kecemburuan.

Aku juga mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya hingga hatiku tak mampu untuk membencinya. Meskipun hanya sekecil debu.

_Tuhan, apakah rasa yang aku rasakan ini salah ?_

_Tuhan, seandainya rasa ini salah kenapa Kau menciptakannya_

_Tuhan, kenapa Kau menciptakan sesuatu yang membuat umatmu mempertanyakannya_

_Tuhan, seandainya ini salah, aku bersedia menanggung dosa ini_

_Namun, Tuhan bisakah Kau kembalikan Siwonnieku seperti dulu_

_Siwonnieku yang lembut_

_Siwonnieku yang mencintaiku_

_Siwonnieku yang tidak melukaiku_

_Siwonnieku yang taat terhadapMu_

_Siwonnieku yang selalu menyenandungkan pujian untukMu_

_Siwonnieku ,,, (hikkss)_

_Siwonnieku Tuhan_

_Aku ingin Siwonnie_

_Bisakah aku merasakannya lagi_

_Aku tahu, aku bukanlah umat yang baik_

_Aku tahu, aku tidak lagi mengunjungi rumahmu_

_Aku tahu, aku mempunyai dosa besar_

_Namun, aku masih umat-Mu kan?_

_Aku hanya manusia yang menginginkan kebahagiaan_

_Meskipun keinginanku itu egois_

_Apakah aku tidak patut bahagia seperti layaknya orang biasa_

**.**

**Vios**

**.**

Selama 5 tahun ini aku bahagia dengan pernikahan kami. Hanya saja sikap Siwon Hyung posesif dan overprotektif yang membuatku terluka. Aku tahu manusia tidak sempurna –seperti apa yang aku anggap dulu bahwa Siwon hyung seorang lelaki sempurna. Aku mencintai dan meneriman Siwon Hyung dengan apa adanya, segenap jiwa dan ragaku.

_Siwon Hyung adalah jantungku_

_Siwon Hyung adalah hatiku_

_Siwon Hyung adalah jiwaku_

_Hanya Siwon Hyung tempatku_

_Tempat jantung berdetak_

_Tempat hatiku berlabuh_

_Tempat jiwaku bersemayam_

_Tempat ragaku bersandar_

_Siwon Hyung tempat pertama dan terakhirku_

_Ya, Siwon Hyung benar_

**Hanya ada Aku dan Kamu**

_Kata itulah yang menjadi mantraku untuk bertahan_

**.**

**.**

_Noona, Umma, Appa, bogoshipo. _Kyunnie rindu kalian.  
Bagaimana kabar kalian? Apakah baik-baik saja?  
Kyunnie rindu kalian hingga rasanya sesak.

_Umma_,  
apa _umma_ rutin terapi dan cuci ginjal.

_Appa_,  
_Appa_ sehatkah? Apa _Appa_ minum obat dengan teratur.

_Noona_,apa kau menjaga tubuhmu dengan baik? Kyunnie yakin _noona_ pasti kurus karena dokumen perusahaan_. Mianhae noona_. Kyunnie bukanlah namdongsaeng yang baik.

**Kyunnie bahagia, Ya bahagia**.

**.**

**Vios**

**.**

"**Sebagai seorang wanita, aku bisa hidup tanpa seorang lelaki atau suami. Namun sebagai seorang ibu, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa anakku**" ucap Choi Taemin kepada suaminya –Choi Minho.

Tekad Taemin sudah bulat untuk bercerai dengan suaminya. Keputusan ini ia ambil sejak 2 tahun yang lalu ketika ia semakin kecewa dengan kekeras kepalaan Choi Minho yang baginya sungguh keterlaluan. **Choi Minho egois, dan sudah keluar dari batas**.

Kata sakral 'cerai' sudah ia tahan **'semenjak saat itu'**, karena ia berusaha untuk mengerti dan memahami sikap suaminya, berharap kesabaran dapat menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan cara yang baik-baik.

Namun, harapan hanyalah harapan.

Jika harapan melawan keegoisan, sampai kapanpun harapan hanyalah akan menjadi ruang kosong yang justru hanya akan semakin menyesakkan dada.  
Minho terlalu egois. Tekadnya untuk menghancurkan Keluarga Cho sudah bulat. Menemukan Choi Siwon –anaknya untuk diberi pelajaran yang akan membuatnya jera. Ya itulah yang membuat Choi Taemin ingin bercerai dengan Choi Minho. Tekad Gila seorang Choi Minho.

"Choi Taemin. Jika kau berani melakukan hal itu maka kau akan tau akibatnya. Kau tau siapa aku yang sebenarnya"ucap Minho dengan penuh nada keintimidasian.

"**Aku berani membunuh kedua orang tuamu hanya untuk menikahimu**,dan sekarang kau ingin cerai? Hahhh?"ucap –datar Choi Minho yang sedang menjambak rambut istrinya dengan kasar.

"**Kau istriku dan sampai kapanku hanya akan menyandang marga Choi**".

"Tidak ada kata perceraian. Tidak akan pernah Choi Taemin".

**.**

**Vios**

**.**

Tit tit tit tit

Suara alat pendeteksi jantung yang menandakan bahwa pengguna alat tersebut masih bernafas, alias jantungnya masih berdetak normal.

"**Jonghyun**,sampai kapan kau akan tidur? Mana janjimu yang akan membawa Kyunnie kita pulang? Bahkan sekarang kau tidak mencarinya, bagaimana kau akan membawa Kyunnie pilang? Bangunlah yeobo, kita cari Kyunnie bersama"lirih **Cho Jino** yang berusaha menyemangati suaminya dengan caranya sendiri.

**Cho Jonghyun **ayah dari Cho Kyuhyun kini terbaring koma di Rumah Sakit selama 5 tahun. Beliau terserang penyakit jantung setelah mendapati Kyunnie anak tersayangnya tidak ditemukan di kamar pada keesokan pagi yang begitu cerah, namun cerah langit seolah-olah mengejeknya dengan hilangnya Kyuhyun.

7 hari setelah kejadian hilangnya Kyuhyun, Beliau dinyatakan koma.

Bagaimana Beliau tidak terserang jantung, setelah semalam mendapati anak bungsunya **dilamar oleh** **seorang lelaki** yang menurutnya sangat sopan, namun menyimpan rasa terlarang terhadap anak kesayangannya, sontak saja Beliau terkejut dengan hal tersebut. Namun Beliau diam saja menanggapi hal tersebut, setelah beberapa menit Beliau berdiri dari sofa yang didudukinya, kemudian naik keatas, kamar tidurnya dengan sang istri –Cho jino, **tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.**

"Kau tahu, aku sangat merindukan Kyunnie. Setiap hari aku menyentuh PSP Kyunnie agar rasa rinduku bisa tersalurkan. Namun sepertinya benda itu-pun mengutuk kita. Ia tidak mau menyalurkan rasa rinduku terhadap Kyunnie, Hyunnie. Apa aku terlihat konyol? Ya, aku tahu. Tapi aku benar-benar merindukannya, aku merindukan Kyunnie kita, Hyunnie. Jebal bangun dan carilah dia, agar keluarga kita bisa seperti dulu lagi. Tepatilah janjimu sebelum kau koma. Jebal bangun Hyunnie,bangun untuk anak kita"curhat yang disertai semangat oleh Cho Jino yang ia lontarkan untuk suaminya –Cho Jonghyun.

"Seharusnya kau menerima lamaran Siwon, Hyunnie. Lihatlah sekarang, Kyunnie menghilang hanya karna kecerobohanmu yang tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun ketika itu".

"Seharusnya kita bahagia Jonghyun. Bukankah mereka seperti kita? Apa kau tidak ingat siapa aku yang sebenarnya? Hikkssss,,,, apa justru karna kau mengingatku? Dan kemudian kau menyesal?"

"Menyesal jika Kyuhyun sama seperti kita?"lirih Cho Jino.

'Kyunnie,bagaimana kabarmu nak?'

'Apa kau tidak rindu kami?'

'Seharusnya umma jujur dan mengatakan **'hal itu'** ketika kau bertanya'

'Jika akhirnya seperti ini'

**.**

Tbc

.

-xoxo-

October,16.12

By

**Vios**

at.h_getz

Note :

-umur Kyuhyun waktu nikah 17 tahun,seperti umur Kirio waktu menikah dengan JLaw  
- Siwon 25 tahun  
-for **Ahjumma Namja** thank's a lot for your review. Never mind dear. Hehe  
well WonKyu tidak dikucilkan keluarga  
- for **evilcute**, ya dear 2min jadi ortu Siwon  
-for **uke-kyu**, ya dear Kyu polos Siwon posesif  
-for **encungie, **wkwk ga pedophillia dear, cumin perbedaan umur 8 tahun #ehh  
- for **meymeywonkyu**, yapsss 2min jadi Siwon's parent

Ya, saya tahu pasti chapter ini membosankan, karna saya sendiri juga tidak yakin . Semoga Anda semua terhibur.  
Saya hanya menulis apa yang ada dalam otak saya.  
well, kata-kata 'Tuhan' itu adalah salah satu puisi Getz yang menarik perhatian saya, saya ambil beberapa lirik puisi tersebut.  
jika kalian mendengar yang asli saya yakin Anda pasti merinding seperti saya dulu .  
hanya 7 lirik saja yang saya ambil.

Ohya, Jika Anda menemukan typho(s), please show me  
Me (vios) and Getz trying to minimize typho.  
h_getz is my editor and beta reader. She translating my plot story from Chinese-english to be Indonesian. I tried hard to learn Indonesian, and she also in Chinese, please respect us with YOUR REVIEW.

BIG THAK'S FOR :

REVIEWERS

GUEST **Blackyuline** song min ah ** wk** evilcute **kyuya13**  
**xoxoxo** cho na ra **Babyhyun** MyKyubee **meymeywonkyu**  
encungie **elf1013 ** Simbaa **anin** WonKyuBi **uke-kyu**  
Ahjumma Namja honey kyumi1013

Fav.

**loupeu**

ALERT 

Loupeu **Jungyi** Ahjumma Namja **0212echy**

C'mon SIDERS, let me know who you are  
just REVIEW, please .


	3. Chapter 2

"Seharusnya kau menerima lamaran Siwon, Hyunnie. Lihatlah sekarang, Kyunnie menghilang hanya karna kecerobohanmu yang tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun ketika itu".

"Seharusnya kita bahagia Jonghyun. Bukankah mereka seperti kita? Apa kau tidak ingat siapa aku yang sebenarnya? Hikkssss,,,, apa justru karna kau mengingatku? Dan kemudian kau menyesal?"

"Menyesal jika Kyuhyun sama seperti kita?"lirih Cho Jino.

'Kyunnie,bagaimana kabarmu nak?'

'Apa kau tidak rindu kami?'

'Seharusnya umma jujur dan mengatakan **'hal itu'** ketika kau bertanya'

'Jika akhirnya seperti ini'

**PASTEL PERFECT**

**DON'T LIKE, JUST LEAVE ON "X" SYMBOL**

Disclaimer : SMEnt

Pairing : Choi Siwon & Cho Kyuhyun

Other : Choi Minho Choi Taemin

Cho Jonghyun Cho Jino

Cho Ahra Jung Yunho

Genre : Romance Hurt

Rate : M

**Warning : BL , Shounen-ai, Gaje, GS for Taemin, M-preg**

**NO COPY AND PASTE  
NO PLAGARISM**

**.**

**VIOS**

**.**

_Selembut pastel_

_Selembut bayu_

_Semanis madu_

_Baby Kyu_

**.**

"_Umma_, bolehkah Kyunnie bertanya sesuatu ?"ujar bocah 12 tahun kepada _umma_-nya yang duduk disofa –disamping sambil membelai rambut ikal coklatnya. Wanita itu tersenyum mendengar penuturan sopan dari bocah tadi –anaknya.

"Tentu saja sayang, Kyunnie boleh bertanya apapun kepada _umma_"senyum yang penuh kelembutan wanita itu memancarkan aura ketenangan, hingga – "_Umma,_ kenapa nama _umma_ **Cho Jino**? Bukankah itu nama seorang lelaki?" – memudar begitu saja ketika mendengar pertanyaan anaknya yang polos.

Deg

'**Tuhan, apa yang harus aku katakan. Ini yang pertama kalinya. Bahkan Ahra saja tidak pernah mempertanyakannya' batin wanita itu –Cho Jino**.

"Emm, kenapa Kyunnie mempertanyakan itu, nak? Apakah nama _umma_ aneh ya?!" Jino berusaha setenang mungkin menanggapi pertanyaan itu dengan mempoutkan bibirnya –berpura-pura cemberut.

"_Aniya, umma_. Kyunnie sayang _umma._ Apapun nama _umma_, _umma_ tetaplah _umma_ Kyunnie yang paling cantik dan baik sedunia" Ya, sepintar dan sejenius apapun Kyunnie, baginya Kyunnie tetaplah seorang bocah polos. Ia bocah murni, yang hanya tau game dan belajar. **Cho Jonghyun –appanya menutup dunia luar Kyuhyun**.

Wanita itu tersenyum getir ketika Kyunnie memeluknya sebagai ungkapan permintaan maaf-nya atas pertanyaan yang membuat _umma_ tersayangnya sedih.

'_Mianhe_, Kyunnie'

**.**

**.**

"Ehh!" Jino terkejut ketika merasakan seseorang meremas pundaknya dengan lembut. Ia menoleh –mendongakkan wajahnya, untuk melihat orang itu.

"Jangan melamun, _umma_. Jangan terlalu banyak pikiran"ujar orang yang meremas pundak Jino dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi tirusnya.

"**Ahra**-ya.."Jino tersenyum getir ketika mengetahui siapa orang yang meremas pundaknya, **Cho Ahra** –putri sulungnya. Ahra tersenyum lembut ketika ibunya memandangnya dengan raut sedikit kaget.

"Ne, _umma_. Waeyo? Aku tadi memanggil umma tapi sepertinya _umma_ lebih suka melamunkan Kyunnie"ujarnya dengan wajah yang berpura-pura seperti anak-anak yang sedang iri.

"Maafkan _umma,ne_"Jino tersenyum lembut sambil membelai surai coffe Ahra. Sedangkan Ahra sendiri hanya mampu membalas ucapan ummanya dengan senyuman kecil meskipun keduanya saling mengerti betapa batin mereka saling menjerit pilu**. Sekurang-kurangnya mereka saling memahami itu sudah cukup. **

"Percayalah _umma_, Kyunnie sekarang pasti bahagia dengan Siwon"ujarnya, menggenggam tangan Jino yang sedang membelai rambutnya. "_Kajja_, kita makan malam dulu umma. Pasti umma tidak makan siang"ajaknya.

"_Ne, kajja_"jawab Jino.

**VIOS**

Ckkleeekkk

Gelap. Itulah pertama kali yang dilihat Siwon setelah membuka pintu apartment-nya. Melepas sepatu dan kaos kaki yang melekat seharian di kakinya, meletakkan pada rak sepatu yang tersedia. Melepaskan mantel dan meletakkan begitu saja pada sandaran sofa di ruang tengah.

Kakinya melangkah dengan pasti, meskipun dalam keadaan gelap. Seolah-olah kaki-kakinya mempunyai mata arah untuk berpijak.

Membuka pintu kamar secara perlahan, agar tidak mengganggu penghuni kamar yang mungkin sedang terlelap.

Chup

Ia mengecup wajah itu secara lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Melepas tali-tali yang mengikat pada tangan dan kaki orang itu dengan sangat perlahan. Agar tidak mengganggunya.

"Engghh..."lenguh orang itu ketika merasa sesuatu seperti menggelitik tangannya.

"Ssttttt, tidurlah Babykyu"ucap Siwon lembut.

"Ehh, Wonnie? Kapan pulang?" orang itu yang dipanggil BabyKyu langsung saja bangun ketika mendengar suara Wonnie a.k.a Choi Siwon,tidak peduli ketika pusing yang menyerangnya tiba-tiba, toh hanya sebentar saja.

Setelah Siwon melepas semua yang mengikat Kyu, ia duduk disamping Kyu dan membelai tangan Kyu yang memerah akibat ikatannya. Tentu saja memerah jika kau diikat dalam waktu 10 jam.

Memijat tangan Kyu dengan lembut dan mengoleskan obat yang berbentuk cairan pada tangan Kyu yang memerah, menghiraukan pertanyaan Kyu. Dengan perlahan ia melakukan itu, tidak ingin BabyKyu-nya tersakiti lagi olehnya.

Kyu hanya diam saja. **Ya, ia sendiri sudah cukup terbiasa dengan 'hal' seperti ini**. Ini bukanlah yang pertama kalinya. Bahkan ini sudah terjadi semenjak 4 tahun yang lalu. Awalnya ia memang shock. Bahkan sangat shock dan takut. Tapi lama-lama ia mengerti dan memahami sifat keposesifan Siwon.

"_Gwenchana_, Wonnie.."ujarnya lirih karena sehari ini ia tidak minum. Bahkan sarapan –makan siang tadi pun ia belum meneguk air. Mendengar suara indah BabyKyu-nya yang serak membuat Siwon tersadar dan mengambil air botol yang ia bawa tadi di tas ranselnya.

Meminum air itu, kemudian dengan perlahan ia menarik tengkuk Kyu. Meminumkan air itu dari mulut ke mulut. Ia tidak ingin jika tangan BabyKyu-nya semakin sakit –pegal ketika memegang botol.

Memindahkan air yang berada didalam mulutnya secara perlahan, bahkan dengan sangat hati-hati agar BabyKyu-nya tidak tersedak. Kyuhyun yang menerima perlakuan lembut Siwon hanya pasrah saja. Ia tahu jika Siwonnie-nya sedang merasa bersalah dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Selalu saja seperti ini.

Ciuman itu terlepas, "_Mianhe_, Baby. Aku terlalu emosi. Aku selalu menyakitimu dengan cara seperti ini"sesalnya. Meskipun dalam keadaan gelap –remang-remang , Kyuhyun tahu jika Siwonnie-nya menyesal. Ia sendiri hanya mampu mengatakan "_Gwenchana_, Wonnie. _Saranghae_". Ia langsung memeluk tubuh tegap dihadapannya. Memeluk dengan erat. Ia sangat merindukan Siwonnie-nya. Siwonnie-nya yang lembut.

Siwon melepaskan pelukan itu dengan perlahan, ia merasa tubuh itu semakin ringkih dan kurus saja.  
'**Aku benar-benar sudah keterlaluan**' batinnya. Mengusap surai ikal madu itu dengan lembut. Memastikan apakah kerontokan rambut itu sudah berkurang. Ia kemudian tersenyum ketika tangannya tidak merasakan adanya rambut yang menempel pada telapak tangannya.

"_Baby_, rambutmu sudah tidak rontok lagi"ucapnya yang diiringi dengan _dimple smile_ yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan perlahan, takut jika pusing itu menyerang lagi.

"_Ne_, Wonnie. Rambut Kyunnie sudah tidak rontok lagi"_childish_, itulah pikiran Siwon ketika mendengar Kyuhyun berbicara. Ia bersyukur, sejenius apapun Kyuhyun, ia tetap masih polos. Bahkan terlalu polos di usianya ke-21 ini. Haruskah ia berterima kasih kepada Cho Jonghyun yang tidak pernah membiarkan pikiran Kyuhyun rusak oleh dunia luar? Ia akan melakukan itu, jika saja Mr. Cho itu merestuinya, pikir Siwon.

"_Baby_, kamu ingin makan apa? Aku akan memasak"tawarnya lembut. Kyuhyun mendengar itu langsung mengecup pipi Siwon, "Pasta" ujarnya riang.

**.**

**.**

Waktu menunjukkan 10:40 di **Paris**. Sudah empat puluh menit semenjak Siwon pulang dari pekerjaannya dan sekarang sibuk memasak pasta 'pesanan' BabyKyu-nya. Ia tersenyum ketika sang 'istri' menunggu pastanya dengan bermain PSP disofa. Bagi Kyuhyun, PSP adalah kesenangannya, teman yang selalu menemaninya disaat sepi. Bahkan PSP telah menemaninya semenjak usianya 5 tahun.

"_Baby_, jangan terlalu kasar bermainnya. Nanti tombolnya cepat rusak, BabyKyu"peringat Siwon, mengingat PSP itu baru saja berganti tombol.

"_Ne, arraseo_"jawab Kyuhyun masih _focus_ pada layar PSP.

"Jangan menekan tombolnya terlalu kuat, BabyKyu. Tanganmu nanti letih"ucapnya lagi.

"_Ne_, Siwonnie"jawab –lagi Kyuhyun masih tetap _focus_ pada PSP. Siwon yang merasa terabaikan akhirnya menghampiri Kyuhyun, setelah memasukkan mie _spaghetti_ kedalam air mendidih untuk direbus. Karena saus pasta-nya telah ia buat terlebih dahulu.

Duduk disofa disamping Kyuhyun kemudian menarik pinggang 'istri' untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Kyuhyun menurut saja, bahkan ini sudah menjadi kebiasaannya. Siwon menghirup aroma apel dari rambut Kyuhyun. Ia menyukai aroma tubuh BabyKyu yang tetap fresh meskipun belum mandi sore.

"Wonnie, Kyunnie tidak menyukai jika pastanya lembek"ucap Kyuhyun ketika merasakan lehernya dihisap oleh Siwon.

"Masih 3 menit lagi, Baby" Kyuhyun hanya pasrah saja ketika Siwon masih membuat 'tanda' dilehernya. Entah mengapa ia justru menyukai saat Siwon memberinya kissmark diseluruh tubuhnya. Ia merasa bahwa ia milik Siwon sepenuhnya. **Hanya Siwon.**

**VIOS**

"Hentikan tangisanmu itu, Taeminnie. Kau membuatku muak!"bentak **Minho** ketika ia akan tertidur mendengar suara isakan istrinya. **Taemin** hanya diam saja, berusaha meredam isakannya sebisa mungkin. Ia sadar jika membantah yang ada hanya luka ditubuhnya yang ia dapat.

Minho membalikkan tubuh istrinya, kemudian mencium bibir penuh Taemin dengan kasar. Seakan-akan ia akan memakan bibir memberontak, ia mencengkeram kuat piyama Minho. Hatinya sudah sesak, dan sekarang paru-parunya juga ikut sesak. Ia sesak ketika menahan isakannya tadi, sekarang Minho menciumnya dengan brutal.

Cengkeraman piyama pada dada Minho semakin kuat. Ia benar-benar butuh oksigen sekarang. Minho menyadari itu, melepas pagutannya, menjambak rambut Taemin dan menghisap kuat leher istrinya, memberi kissmark.

"Eengghhh~"lenguh Taemin ketika tangan Minho meremas-remas payudaranya dengan lembut. Bibir Minho dengan telaten menabur kissmark pada leher jenjang Taemin.

"Sakhh .. ithhh" ucap Taemin ketika tiba-tiba rambut dan payudaranya merasakan sakit dan ngilu. Minho melepaskan cengkeraman pada rambut dan menahan tangan Taemin di atas kepala dengan tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya yang tadi meremas payudara Taemin kini beralih mengusap airmata Taemin yang mengalir dipipinya dan membelai dengan lembut.

"**Kumohon, jangan seperti ini sayang. I love you to die, honey**"ujarnya dengan tatapan lembut. Taemin menggelengkan kepalanya ketika mendengar itu, '**Tuhan, kumohon jangan goyahkan keputusanku'**batinnya.

"Aku rela melakukan apapun untukmu, Taeminnie. Tidakkah itu cukup? Hm?" tanyanya dengan sarat kepedihan. **Minho sadar bahwa dirinya egois**. Apapun yang ia inginkan harus ia dapatkan. Apapun perintahnya harus dijalankan. Apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah mutlak. Namun itu demi kebahagiaanya, meskipun salah. Ia tahu itu.

"Hikks kenapa seperti ini. Kenapa aku selalu lemah dihadapanmu, Minho-ya. Wae .. hikss.. Wae .. Wae , Minho .. Wae .." teriak yang disertai berontak Taemin dibawah tubuh Minho.

"**Because you loved me, honey**"Minho mengecup wajah Taemin bertubi-tubi, menjilat airmata Taemin yang terus saja mengalir selama sehari ini. **'Apakah aku sejahat itu dimatamu, Taeminnie?'** batin Minho.

"Bahkan jika aku ini monster yang jahat dan menghancurkan dunia sekali-pun, kau akan dan tetap mencintaiku dengan sepenuh hatimu,Choi Taemin"bisik Minho pada telinga kiri Taemin.

Yah, Minho benar. Meskipun ia monster sekalipun, Taemin tetap akan mencintai Minho. Ia terlalu mencintai pria ini dengan buta**. SANGAT BUTA**. Bahkan ketika kedua orang tuanya dibunuh didepan matanya sendiri, ia justru berlari memeluk tubuh Minho yang dipenuhi cipratan darah ayah dan ibunya.

Taemin memejamkan matanya ketika mengingat kejadian itu. Airmatanya semakin mengalir dengan deras. Meratapi begitu lemahnya dia. **Bahkan kata cerai yang ia lontarkan sepertinya sia-sia.** Menggertak bukan berarti mengancam. Itulah yang ada dalam pikirannya. Semua menguap begitu saja hanya dengan tatapan lembut Minho. **'Tuhan, kenapa aku begitu rapuh?'** batinnya.

Minho kemudian memeluk tubuh Taemin yang bergetar. Memeluk tubuh ringkih itu dengan kehangatannya.

'**Aku susah mendapatkanmu Lee Taemin, dan aku tidak akan melepasmu dengan mudah. Tidak akan pernah. Sekalipun aku sekarat'.**

**VIOS**

"Makanlah, my BabyKyu"Siwon menyodorkan sepiring _pasta_ buatannya yang ia letakkan di meja –depan kursi sofa. Merebut PSP yang ada ditangan Kyuhyun dengan sedikit kasar. Agar Kyuhyun rela melepaskan PSP tersebut.

"Ya! Wonnie, itu belum finish"rengek Kyuhyun. Siwon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya menjawab rengekan Kyuhyun.

"_No, Baby_"tegas Siwon dengan lembut, Kyuhyun lalu duduk dibawah sofa, memakan pastanya diatas permadani bulu yang diletakkan sebagai alas sofa.

Melihat itu Siwon memangku –lagi Kyuhyun. Ia tidak ingin jika Kyuhyun kedinginan, meskipun Kyuhyun duduk dikarpet berbulu.

"_Baby_, makanlah yang banyak. Maafkan atas kesalahanku hari ini, kumohon"pintanya sambil memberikan kissmark pada leher bagian kiri Kyuhyun. "Karena aku, hari ini BabyKyu tidak makan seharian"lanjutnya –masih sambil memberikan kissmark.

Kyuhyun diam, menikmati pastanya dan perilaku Siwon. Mendengar permintaan maaf Siwon dengan senyuman getir. Ia tak mampu berkata apapun, takut salah. **Bukankah terkadang diam jauh lebih baik. Itulah prinsipnya menghadapi sikap Siwon selama ini.**

"_Baby_, apakah kamu memaafkan aku ?" kini tangan Siwon sudah menelusup dalam kaos Kyuhyun yang kedodoran. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Siwon.

"Wonnie, Kyunnie sedang menikmati pasta"ucap Kyuhyun ketika Siwon mengelus-elus perutnya dan memelintir nipplenya.

Mendengar itu Siwon hanya terkekeh. "Aku juga sedang menikmati **pastelku**, BabyKyu. Apa aku salah?!"tanyanya dengan kekehan yang mendapat hadiah cubitan pinggang dari Kyuhyun.

"Ya! _Pervert_.." cibir Kyuhyun.

"_Just for you, BabyKyu_. Apa salah? Hm"katanya sambil menggigit lembut pipi _cubby _Kyuhyun dari samping.

Siwon mengusap-usap perut Kyuhyun terus, membuat Kyuhyun geli dan menyentuh telapak Siwon yang tentu saja lebih besar darinya, "Geli, my Wonnie" ucapnya sambil memasukkan pastanya lagi.

"Karena aku suka sayangku, my BabyKyu. Mungkin sekarang kita sudah punya aegya berumur 3 tahun"lirih Siwon. Kyuhyun mendengar itu langsung terdiam. Kemudian ia tersenyum jail.

"Wonnie sayang, bukankah my Wonnie pandai membuatnya"ujar Kyuhyun dengan senyum jailnya.

Mendengar itu Siwon tertawa, dan meremas nipple Kyuhyun dengan gemas. "Ck, Kyunnie-ku ternyata nakal sekarang. Minta dihukum, _eoh_"balas Siwon dengan nada jailnya.

"_Andwe_. Aku sedang malas dihukum"ucapnya dengan cemberut. Siwon mencubit bibir yang sengaja dipoutkan itu. "Sekarang BabyKyu bandel ya"Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya "_Maybe_.." jawabnya sembari memakan pastanya yang tinggal sedikit.

"**Andai** **waktu itu aku tidak bermain kasar, mungkin Kyunnie tidak akan keguguran**"lirih Siwon dengan nada penyesalan. Mendengar ucapan Siwon yang dari tadi merasa bersalah dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri membuat Kyuhyun tidak tahan.

Ia meletakkan sendok dan garpunya di atas piring pastanya. Berbalik dengan posisi ia menghadap Siwon. Mengapit kaki paha Siwon yang berada ditengah-tengah kakinya. Mengecup bibir joker itu secara sekilas dan melumatnya dengan penuh perasaan.

Siwon membalas perlakuan Kyuhyun dengan melingkarkan tangan kanannya dipinggang Kyuhyun dan tangan kirinya tetap pada perut rata Kyuhyun. Membalas lumatan Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Siwon tahu Kyuhyun hanya ingin menenangkannya dan mengatakan "Tidak ada yang salah, semua akan baik-baik saja" ucap Kyuhyun disela-sela ciumannya.

Tautan kedua bibir itu lepas, mereka saling berpandangan. Saling tenggelam dalam pesona mata didepannya. Seulas senyum Kyuhyun ukir dan mengelap bekas saliva dan mengelus pipi Siwon dengan lembut.

"Kita pasti akan mendapatkannya lagi Wonnie. Bukankah **Dr. Jung Yunho mengatakan jika aku bisa mengandung lagi**" ucap Kyuhyun lembut.

Siwon mengecup pipi cubby Kyuhyun dan tersenyum menawan.

"Tentu saja, BabyKyu. Bukankah tadi kamu mengatakan kalo aku pandai membuat. Hm hm" senyum jail dan mesum Siwon terukir indah pada belah bibir jokernya.

Kemudian ia mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun dan menggendongnya menuju kamar mereka.

"Ya! Choi Siwon! Sudah aku katakan aku malas dihukum. Lepaskan .."ronta Kyuhyun dalam gendongan Siwon.

Siwon membaringkan Kyuhyun diranjang dan kemudian menindihnya.

"Choi Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon-mu yang tampan ini akan membuatkan baby mungil yang kecil" ujar Siwon ketika melihat Kyuhyun sedang memicingkan matanya tanda ia tidak setuju.

"Seperti yang my BabyKyu katakan jika aku ini pandai membuatnya, kan?!"bisiknya tepat ditelinga kiri Kyuhyun dan menjilatnya.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

-xoxo-

November,04.12

By

**VIOS  
(beta-trans at.h_getz)**

Note :

**Ini beta-trans saya full type** . kekeke~. Saya lelah after 'vacation in Jakarta-Bandung'. Saya yang bicara, dia yang type. Tangan saya sudah mati rasa harus memotret sana-sini.=.=''

Terlebih chapter kemarin memang plot asli Chinese jadi beta-trans saya pun sedikit bingung, saya sendiri pun tidak check balik. So,it looks weird language**. Maaf membuat Reader tidak nyaman**.

Lain kali kami akan menge-check kembali sebelum posting. Waktu itu saya sendiri sibuk dengan proposal and Getz dengan ujiannya, jadi kami mengerjakan fict ketika sedang bosan dengan 'subject', maka hasilnya tidak baik and terlihat tidak focus.

Ohya, well, a lot reader 'shock' with 2nd Chapter. Bukankah saya sudah menulis jika **"cerita ini sedikit rumit dan complicated dari sudut pandang Cho Kyuhyun dan sifat sebenar Choi Siwon".**

Dan untuk alur **speed-slowest (**saya yang menamakan alur ini), berarti masa sekarang dan masa lalu akan saya terapkan dalam bentuk 'bayangan' atau dalam bentuk 'lamunan', so saya **tidak akan menulis kata FLASHBACK**.

Maafkan saya tidak membalas review Readers, tangan saya lelah dan Getz-pun juga lelah karena fict 1shoot saya, rate M, pairing CHANGKYU #promote =.=v

_**NEXT CHAPTER NC , if 35+ reviews**_

_(please, visit our profile to find out who we are .)_

**BIG THANK'S FOR REVIEWER**

**Guest** kyuro **gaemgyulove**r MissELFVIP **rikha-chan** lovinkyu  
Adyndaratih **Blackyuline** Simbaa **loupeu** 206 **kyu-uke** honey **meymeywonkyu**  
**finaChoi56** ChoiKyuHwa731 **ChoMhia** WonKyuBi **NaraKim** Irmawks  
shin min hyo **Ahjumma Namja** dara **Isnaeni love sungmin** Yui jaema **miszshanti05**  
**Guest** Kyuya13 **Babyhyun** song min ah **xoxoxo**

**BIG THANK'S FOR FOLLOWING**

**0212echy ** Ahjumma Namja **Aoi Ko Mamoru** Jungyi **MissELFVIP**  
loupeu **lovinkyu** **miszshanti05** n4Ok0

**BIG THANK'S FOR FAV. LIST**

**Aoi Ko Mamoru loupeu **


	4. Chapter 3

"Kita pasti akan mendapatkannya lagi Wonnie. Bukankah **Dr. Jung Yunho mengatakan jika aku bisa mengandung lagi**" ucap Kyuhyun lembut.

Siwon mengecup pipi cubby Kyuhyun dan tersenyum menawan.

"Tentu saja, BabyKyu. Bukankah tadi kamu mengatakan kalo aku pandai membuat. Hm hm" senyum jail dan mesum Siwon terukir indah pada belah bibir jokernya.

Kemudian ia mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun dan menggendongnya menuju kamar mereka.

"Ya! Choi Siwon! Sudah aku katakan aku malas dihukum. Lepaskan .."ronta Kyuhyun dalam gendongan Siwon.

Siwon membaringkan Kyuhyun diranjang dan kemudian menindihnya.

"Choi Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon-mu yang tampan ini akan membuatkan baby mungil yang kecil" ujar Siwon ketika melihat Kyuhyun sedang memicingkan matanya tanda ia tidak setuju.

"Seperti yang my BabyKyu katakan jika aku ini pandai membuatnya, kan?!"bisiknya tepat ditelinga kiri Kyuhyun dan menjilatnya.

**PASTEL PERFECT**

**DON'T LIKE, JUST LEAVE ON "X" SYMBOL**

Disclaimer : God and Themself

Pairing : Choi Siwon & Cho Kyuhyun

Other : Choi Minho Choi Taemin

Cho Jonghyun Cho Jino

Cho Ahra Jung Yunho Jung (Kim) Jaejoong

Genre : Romance Hurt

Rate : M

**Warning : BL , Shounen-ai, Gaje, GS for Taemin, M-preg**

**NO COPY AND PASTE  
NO PLAGARISM**

**FF IS FF IS NOT REAL**

**.**

**VIOS**

**.**

_**Italic = flasback**_

_Selembut pastel_

_Selembut bayu_

_Semanis madu_

_Baby Kyu_

**.**

"Yunho-ssi, bagaimana dengan kesehatan 'istri' saya?" Choi Siwon kini sedang berhadapan dengan Dr. Jung Yunho mengenai kesehatan sang 'istri', Cho Kyuhyun.

"Ha-ah." Dr. Jung menghela nafas beratnya membuat perasaan Choi Siwon was-was.

"Aku melihat ada bekas 'merah' pada tangan Kyu. Kau melakukannya lagi, Tn. Choi?!" ujar Dr. Jung penuh penekanan.

"Saya tau jika saya salah. Saya lepas control." Wajah yang tadinya cemaas kini telah berganti dengan sosok Choi Siwon yang dingin.

"Karena kau tidak berusaha mengontrolnya." Tandas Dr. Jung.

"Katakan." Ujar Siwon begitu dingin.

"Choi Kyuhyun. Tekanan darah turun. Imun menurun drastis. Dan tentunya gizi menurun. Apa kau tidak pernah memberinya makan, Tn. Choi?!" Kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan dokter tersebut mau tidak mau membuat hati Choi Siwon sebagai seorang suami merasa bersalah, atau lebih tepatnya ini memang salahnya.

"Tidak perlu memasang tampang seperti itu, Choi Siwon-ssi!" sindir Dr. Jung.

"Semua memang salahmu. Dan jika kau masih menganggap aku ini sebagai 'hyung', control dan kurangi rasa cemburumu itu. Bukankah Kyuhyun adalah 'istrimu' dan tentunya 'hanya milikmu'." Lanjut Dr. Jung.

"Araseo." Balas Siwon.

"Dan ini resepnya."

"Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, Siwon?" ujar Dr. Jung ketika melihat raut wajah Siwon yang seperti ingin bertanya sesuatu.

"Em hyung, apakah Kyunnie bisa hamil lagi?" Dengan susah payah Siwon mengeluarkan kalimat itu. Atau lebih tepatnya kalimat inilah yang selalu mengganjal dalam benaknya.

"Ha-ah." Lagi dokter berusia 32 tahun tersebut menghela nafas.

"Sudah berapa kali aku mengatakannya, Wonnie. Kyu itu mempunyai rahim karena keturunan dan tentunya dia akan hamil lagi. Apakah itu masih kurang jelas?!" Jawab Yunho selaku dokter pribadi keluarga Choi kecil ini.

"Tapi.." Yunho melihat raut wajah Siwon yang cepat sekali berubah-ubah. Memang ini bukanlah yang pertama kalinya. Namun tetap saja dalam benaknya masih saja tertanya-tanya 'apakah Siwon pengidap DID?'.

Baru beberapa menit yang lalu wajah Siwon cemas, kemudian dingin, lalu tiba-tiba wajah itu berubah menjadi wajah yang bersalah. Dan sekarang wajah itu memancarkan sebuah harapan dan keinginan yang sangat besar.

"Selalu bersikap lembut itulah yang akan membuat Kyuhyun hamil. Jika ia merasa sedih dan stress mungkin kau akan gagal lagi menjadi seorang 'appa'."

"Hyung~" lirih Siwon.

"Siwonnie, percayalah jika Kyuhyun hanya mencintaimu." Yunho menepuk bahu Siwon, meremasnya sedikit yang menandakan bahwa ia akan selalu mendukung keluarga kecil Choi tersebut. Tidak peduli dengan sikap Siwon yang bisa berubah dalam waktu hitungan detik saja.

"Gomawo." Ucap Siwon dengan senyum kecil.

"Baiklah aku pulang dulu ya, mungkin Jae besok akan kesini menemani Kyuhyun. Jangan cemburu. Jae hanya milikku, dan dia tidak akan menjadi 'seme' Kyu. Terlalu cantik." Ujar Dr. Jung Yunho dengan nada jail.

Twich. Dahi Siwon berkedut. Sedangkan Dr. Jung tersebut menuju ke arah pintu apartment untuk keluar. Namun sebelum benar-benar keluar ia berbalik dan –

"Siwon, sepertinya semalam kau 'puas' sekali." Ujarnya dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Dan keluar begitu saja.

Kini dahi Siwon semakin berkedut.

'Bagaimana Yunho yang mesum bisa menjadi dokter kandungan?!'

'Dan parahnya lagi, bagaimana bisa aku juga memilihnya sebagai dokter kami?!'

"Ha-ah."

**VIOS**

Seorang wanita cantik yang kini bersandar pada kursi kebesarannya memejamkan matanya. Memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat tidak jelas dan tentunya tidak ia mengerti.

Bagaimana mungkin saham yang baru saja semalam baik-baik saja kini menurun dengan drastis. Jika menggunakan logika ini sangat tidak masuk akal kecuali jika ada salah satu proyek yang gagal ia akan memakluminya. Namun ini ...

'Apakah ini 'ulahnya' lagi?' batinnya.

Ia membuka matanya. Menerawang langit-langit ruangannya yang hanya ada warna putih saja.

"Ha-ah."

Lalu ia bangun dari sandarannya, tak sengaja matanya melihat figura yang terpasang di meja kerjanya. Ia tersenyum kecut.

'Kapan kita bisa berkumpul kembali, Kyunnie.' Batinnya.

Kakinya berjalan menuju jendela besar. Membuka jendela kaca persegi panjang tersebut dengan raut wajah sedih. Matanya menerawang ke luar. Lalu terpejam.

**.**

**.**

**Cho Ahra POV**

_Tok tok tok_

"_Masuk. Pintunya tidak dikunci." Jawabku ketika mendengar pintu kamar pribadiku diketuk. Aku tau kalau itu Kyuhyun. Karena nada ketukannya berbeda dengan nada ketukan umma, appa dan maid disini._

"_Noona~" aku menoleh dari meja belajarku ketika kudengar suara yang bergetar. _

"_Kyunnie." sontak aku berdiri dari meja belajarku dan memeluk tubuhnya._

"_Katakan padaku, apa yang terjadi Kyu?!" ucapku dalam pelukan kami. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukan kami. Dan aku mengusap punggungnya._

_Aku melepas pelukanku. Ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun menangis. Bahkan selama ini aku tak pernah mendengar ia merengek sekalipun._

_Aku menghapus airmata yang berhasil lolos. Meskipun itu hanya satu aliran, entah mengapa ini membuatku sangat sedih. _

_Aku yakin jika ia benar-benar sedang menghadapi masalah yang serius. Aku membawanya duduk dikursi yang terletak pada bagian ujung ranjangku. _

"_Ceritalah, Kyunnie. Apapun dan bagaimanapun noona akan membantumu." Ujarku._

"_Siwon hyung melamarku."_

_Deg._

_Aku terkejut. Berani sekali dia melamar adikku. Terlebih dia seorang lelaki, begitupula Kyuhyun._

"_Lalu, kenapa kau menangis?" tanyaku selembut mungkin agar tidak menyakitinya._

"_Appa.." ujarnya lirih. Sepertinya aku tau kemana arah topik ini._

"_Appa kenapa, Kyunnie." Balasku pura-pura tidak mengerti._

"_Appa pergi begitu saja setelah Siwon hyung melamarku." Ucapnya dengan nada berat. Aku tau jika Kyuhyun berusaha keras agar tidak menangis dan menahan airmatanya agar tidak lolos lagi._

_Ia lelaki dan berusaha agar tidak menjadi seorang lelaki yang mudah menangis. Aku mengerti itu. Namun bagaimanapun manusia tetaplah manusia. Tidak lelaki maupun wanita jika sakit memang sudah sepatutnya menangis. _

"_Mungkin appa sedang memikirkannya, Kyunnie." Ujarku memberi pengertian._

_Aku juga tau perasaan appa. Ini terlalu cepat dan tentu saja siapapun akan shock jika anakmu lelaki yang kau banggakan dan yang kau harapkan meneruskan perusahaan dilamar oleh seorang yang bergender sama. _

_Dan ini Korea bukanlah Jepang yang mengijinkan percintaan sesama jenis. Dan disini hubungan seperti itu dilarang._

"_Aniyo. Sepertinya appa sekarang membenci Siwon hyung." Balasnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya._

_Aku menangkup kedua pipinya. Kami saling menatap. Aku mencoba menyelami mata brown caramel itu hingga aku menemukan sesuatu. Lebih tepatnya teringat sesuatu._

_Kyuhyun bertemu Siwon di Jepang. Dan disanalah hubungan keduanya secara tidak langsung terikat._

"_Kyu, seberapa dalam kau mencintainya?" dengan susah payah kalimat itu aku keluarkan. Aku tidak ingin membuat satu-satunya dongsaeng yang aku sayang semakin terluka. Aku berusaha untuk mengerti._

"_Satu hari tanpanya seperti hari ini membuatku terasa kosong." Ucapnya dengan nada bergetar._

_Aku tercekat. _

_He-eh, bahkan sepertinya seorang Siwon sudah menjadi 'kebiasaan' tersendiri bagi Kyuhyun._

"_Aku tidak bisa tanpanya, noona."_

"_Aku membutuhkannya." Lanjutnya._

"_Sekarang kau ingin aku membantumu apa, Kyu?" tanyaku. _

_Tanganku yang tadinya menangkup pipinya kini beralih menggenggam kedua tangannya. Ia menunduk kebawah dan menggelengkan kepalanya._

"_Araseo." Ujarku._

_Ia mendongakkan wajahnya. Kini matanya sudah memerah. Raut wajah yang biasanya terkesan dingin itu kini sendu._

_Hanya Choi Siwon-lah yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum. Ya, aku tau itu._

"_Serahkan pada noona, Kyunnie." Lanjutku ketika melihat wajahnya yang bingung._

"_Apa maksud noona?" tanyanya lirih._

_Aku hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman. Berdiri dan memeluk kepalanya serta mengusap helaian coklat rambutnya._

"_Jangan menangis, Kyunnie. Apapun yang terjadi."_

"_Dimana-pun dan Kapan-pun noona akan selalu membantu detik itu."_

"_Maka dari itu, janganlah keluarkan airmatamu itu."_

"_Noona akan selalu ada untukkmu, nae dongsaeng." Ujarku sambil menciumi puncak kepalanya. Sedangkan ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggangku._

"_Gomawo, noona."_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Pagi hari ketika aku akan menghubungi Choi Siwon ternyata ia lebih dulu mengirim sebuah pesan untuk bertemu dengannya di cafe. Coffee Bean Cafe. Dan sekarang disinilah kami._

"_Annyeong." Sapanya ketika ia akan duduk dihadapanku._

"_Maaf saya terlambat. Seharusnya saya yang datang lebih awal." Ujarnya. _

"_Gwenchana." Balasku._

"_To the point saja." lanjutku ketika ia bingung ingin mengawali 'perbincangan' ini._

"_Noona, saya ingin meminta restumu."_

"_Apa maksud Anda, Choi Siwon-ssi?" Sebenarnya aku sudah tau apa maksud dari kalimat tersebut. Namun aku ingin memancingnya terlebih dahulu._

"_Jika orang tua Kyu tidak menyetujui hubungan kami maka hanya noona-lah yang kami harapkan." Tuturnya yang mengandung paksaan –menurutku._

"_Apakah hanya restu saja yang kau inginkan dari seorang Cho Ahra?!"_

"_Sepertinya noona tau apa yang saya maksud." Balasnya dengan wajah dingin. Berbeda sekali ketika pertama kali datang tadi, ramah._

"_Ha-ah." Aku mengambil nafas berat. Sepertinya ini akan sangat rumit. _

"_Kau ingin aku merestui kalian? Baiklah aku restui."_

"_Namun, apakah kau bisa menjamin kebahagiaan untuk adikku?" lanjutku._

"_Apakah saya terlihat hanya akan mempermainkan Kyuhyun, Cho Ahra-ssi?!" Entah mengapa aku yakin terhadap pria dihadapanku ini, namun ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam hatiku juga. Entahlah aku tidak tau itu apa._

"_Apakah orang tua Anda mengetahui hal ini?" _

"_Jika yang noona maksud tentang hubungan ini maka hanya umma yang menyetujuinya." Apakah pria ini gila?! Dia mengatakan hal ini seolah-olah tidak ada beban sama sekali. _

_Tidak sadarkah dia siapa-seorang-Choi Minho?!_

"_He-eh. Kau gila Siwon. Appa-mu akan 'melukai' kami."_

"_Apakah kau tidak sadar akan itu?!" sekuat mungkin aku tidak terbawa emosi. _

"_Tidak. Dan itu tidak akan pernah." Tubuhku serasa bergetar menghadapi pria ini. Entah mengapa ia seperti memiliki pribadi yang menyeramkan._

"_Maksudmu?" dengan seberani mungkin aku berusaha agar terlihat kuat. Aku takut jika aku terkesan rapuh, ia akan merendahkanku dan bisa saja suatu haru ia akan menyakiti Kyuhyun._

"_Aku sudah menyuruh seseorang untuk melindungi kalian."_

"_Baik dalam perusahaan maupun ketentraman keluarga kalian."_

_Aku memicingkan mataku, menandakan bahwa aku sedikit tidak menyukai dengan apa yang ia katakan._

"_Appaku tidak akan melukai kalian, segores-pun."_

"_Mungkin ia hanya akan 'menyentuh' perusahaan' saja." _

"_Apa maksudmu dengan kata 'menyentuh'?" tanyaku yang semakin ketus. Shit! Seperti yang dikatakan orang bahwa keluarga Choi sangat mengerikan._

"_Saya rasa noona tau apa maksud saya. Dan jangan khawatir, orang yang saya tunjuk tidak akan mengkhianati kalian. Ia yang akan membantumu sebagai penerus Cho."_

"_Jangan katakan.."_

"_Ya, noona benar. Saya akan 'membawa' Kyuhyun kalian." Kalimatku terputus oleh ucapannya. Tanganku terkepal erat. Mungkinkah ini juga salah satu alasan yang membuat appa tidak menyetujui hubungan ini._

"_Kau gila, Siwon!" desisku._

"_Adik noona-lah yang membuatku gila."_

_Rahangku mengeras. Tanganku semakin mengepal kuat membuat kuku-ku yang panjang tertancap._

_Perih memang._

_Namun hatiku semakin perih memikirkan bagaimana dongsaeng kesayangaanku Kyuhyun akan pergi dari kami. Jika tidak maka hati Kyuhyun-lah yanga akan tersiksa tanpanya. _

'_Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan?'_

'_Bagaimana jika keputusan hamba salah?'_

"_Baiklah, aku percayakan Kyuhyun kepadamu, Choi Siwon." Ucapku._

'_Tuhan, semoga keputusan ini tepat.'_

"_Gomawo, noona."_

'_Seandainya salah, Engkau boleh menghukum hamba, Tuhan.'_

**.**

**.**

Aku membuka mataku ketika mengingat pertemuanku dengan dia. Mempercayakan adik tunggalku kepadanya. Menyakiti keluargaku sendiri. Dan memulai perang secara tidak langsung dengan Keluarga Choi.

'Kyu, noona berharap kau bahagia.'

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

-xoxo-

_December,11.12_

By

**VIOS  
**_**(beta-trans at.h_getz)**_

Note :

Chapter ini saya tulis kemarin dan baru tadi pagi jam 5 am finish. Sebenarnya Getz tidak bisa tidur setelah semalam nonton Showcase SJ-M di KWC. So do I. Jadi kami tidak tidur semalam tapi translet ff ini hingga pagi.

Dan betapa senangnya saya bisa bertemu Reader dari Malaysia dan Indonesia melalui wajah Getz. Lol :p .. Terima kasih telah mengatakan saya seperti Kris EXO. Fufufu *nista.

Okay, ini salah saya. Karena saya menulis jika Chap.4 ini NC namun sebenarnya Chap.5-lah yang NC. Hehehe. Saya salah menghitung plot. *slapped.

Pasti kecewa ya dengan Chapter ini. Sudah lama, pendek, tidak memuaskan, klise, pasaran, dan mengecewakan lagi. Sorry, ok. (^^)v. Seandainya saya gabungkan nanti terkesan memaksa sekali.  
Next Chap.5 sudah ada, jangan kuatir. Asap.

Saya tau jika kalian pasti ingin mengatakan "Masih belum paham dengan ceritanya."  
Alright, saya tau itu. Saya ini memang jenis penulis yang baru chap. Ke-3 atau Ke-4 baru nampak alurnya. Jika pada Chap.1-3 itu biasanya saya gunakan untuk pengenalan tokoh dan pengenalan masalah.

Alasan kenapa lama adalah SAYA LIBURAN. Fufufu. *kicked.  
Saya mendapat informsi dari Getz jika di Indonesia sedang Ujian ya? Disini sudah dari October cuti. Semangat ya buat kalian yang Ujian. Jangan baca NC dulu oke. Biar mendapat angka yang memuaskan. *reader: alibi. O_o .

Saya ingin menceritakan bagaimana liburan saya di Thailand yang benar-benar sedikit 'menyebalkan'.

Ceritanya seperti ini.

Setelah menonton SMTown di Singapore saya memang balik ke Malaysia 3 hari untuk mengurus 'sesuatu'. Lol :p. Dan setelah urusan itu selesai saya langsung ambil penerbangan ke Thailand tengah malam. Dalam waktu boarding yang menghabiskan waktu satu jam saya memikirkan "haruskah saya keluar dari ffn karena saya telah menulis ff yang ('tidak punya otak') me-uke-kan kyu dan menjadikan kyu seperti sosok 'slave' oleh 3 namja?" *Just friend? And Sex?

Dan kalian tau, semua itu hilang tak berbekas ketika saya menginjakkan kaki di Thailand dan mendapatkan banyak dukungan dari reader, mentor, Ocha, Shan-Shan (MY&SG), eL-ch4n (INA), Christina Aprilia (INA), Kei Kishida (INA), VirusBlack (SG), Yan (MY), Tika (MY), Viola (CH), Xi xFV (CH). And GFS crew. Thanks for you all guys.

Jika ingin cerita yang lebih mendetail silakah baca 'A Story' yang menceritakan bagaimana reaksi saya tentang OPLAS KAKI (jika tidak salah kalian menyebutnya seperti itu).

**BIG THANK'S FOR REVIEWERS**

**Miszshanty05** loupeu **lovinkyu** Sei **shiRan-chan**  
**206 ** kyuya13 **anin arlunerz** ChoiKyuHwa731 **ChoMhia** Blackyuline  
**xoxoxo** MissELFVIP  
**shin min hyo** shakyu **ve fit** gaegyulover **meymeywonkyu**  
Aoi Ko mamoru **Simbaa** 1013 **fin95** Shipper **astri ** shinminkyuu

**BIG THANK'S FOR FAV & FOLLOWING**

**0212echy ** Ahjumma Namja **Aoi Ko Mamoru** Jungyi **MissELFVIP**  
loupeu **lovinkyu** **miszshanti05** n4Ok0  
**reni soediyo** fin95 **lingpark **

**Interesting ...?  
REVIEW PLEASE ...  
(mohon gunakan bahasa yang sopan^^)**

**-xoxo-**

**Sean A**

_I'm a BOY and please __**don't call me EONNIE or UNNIE**__ ==v  
(please visit our profile to find out who we are) _


End file.
